


Новый образ

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Clothes Shopping, Gen, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21817528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Шерлок желает, чтобы Джон немного поменял образ, но тот знает, чего хочет.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 9





	Новый образ

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A New Look](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7708669) by [hubblegleeflower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hubblegleeflower/pseuds/hubblegleeflower). 



− Нет. 

− Ты даже не взглянул на них. 

− Мне они не нужны. И они мне не нравятся. 

− Нет никаких причин быть таким упрямым. 

− Упрямым?.. Да, я _чертовски_ упрям. Я на это не соглашался. 

− Ты согласился. 

− Я этого не делал! 

− Ты не возразил, когда я упомянул об этом. 

− _Меня не было в комнате_. 

− Просто примерь их. Я даже не представлял, что ты такой закоснелый. 

− Я не закоснелый. 

− Закоснелый. 

− Нет, чёрт, нет. Мне сорок один год и я способен сам выбрать проклятую одежду. 

− Если она вязанная или в клетку. 

− О, ради бога! Мне даёт модный совет человек, у которого пятьдесят семь тёмных костюмов, слишком обтягивающих для того, чтобы вздохнуть...

− Нет, не пятьдесят семь...

− И три дюжины рубашек с дополнительно укреплёнными пуговицами. 

− Дополнительно... прости?

− Чтобы они не оторвались, когда ты напрягаешь грудные мышцы, чтобы выглядеть сексуально. 

− Ты думаешь, что я?..

− Не только _я_. Послушай, ты знаешь, каким тебя видят люди. 

− Какие люди? 

− Какие?.. Все.

− Все думают, что я сексуален?

− Если они не слепые.

− Ты не слепой. _Ты_ думаешь, что я сексуален?

− Мы не... Просто... дай мне эти чёртовы рубашки.

− Джон?

− Ещё не примерил.

− Ну?

− Ты действительно хочешь знать?

− Да.

− Не подходят.

− О...

− Ты... расстроен?

− Всё хорошо.

− Я не имел в виду...

− Всё _хорошо_.

− Просто... «сексуальный» − неправильное слово.

− Да? А какое слово правильное?

− ...великолепный.

− Ты думаешь, что я?..

− Да. Великолепный.


End file.
